


To Be Human Fanart

by pythagoreanpineapple



Series: Fanart for Riku [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Smoker adopts ASL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagoreanpineapple/pseuds/pythagoreanpineapple
Summary: A collection of fanart and doodles based on the fic To Be Human by rikuai12!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo & Smoker, Monkey D. Luffy & Smoker
Series: Fanart for Riku [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rikuai12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikuai12/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Be Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883814) by [rikuai12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikuai12/pseuds/rikuai12). 



> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I'm a big fan of Riku's works and have decided to dedicate a place here on AO3 to fanart I'll be making! So any fanart I create for TBH will be placed here as well as my social media accounts ( which I'll link down below!)
> 
> Special thanks to Riku for sharing such wonderful stories that I can't get enough of, they always brighten up my day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing around with my style a lot do I feel everything I do is very inconsistent haha. This is my favorite style though, so I really should utilize it beyond sketch portraits 😅

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [Tumblr](http://pythagoreanpineapple.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/PyPineapple?s=09) if you want to stop by! And kindly do not repost anywhere, thank you ♥️


End file.
